


Mad World

by Kai_Heartnet



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I can't really think of anything else?, Just a wee bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Heartnet/pseuds/Kai_Heartnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contemplation of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the Playlist series! It's not necessarily connected to TDTF, but since I've hijacked that universe to alternate, let's say the Playlist series kind of spins around it. Everything within is going on before/during/or after TDTF with as least amount of spoilers as possible.
> 
> Song: "Mad World" by Gary Jules

Caleb sighed as he stared out the window of the classroom. The teacher was going on and on about Shakesphere, which didn't even begin to interest him. As if living forever wasn't bad enough, he was forced to spend it in a desk, hearing the same voices prattle on about their boring lives. He noticed the sky begin to darken, and a pained smile crossed his face. How fitting that the weather agreed with him. If he thought himself old, the Earth was even older, and it had to put up with a lot more shit than he had to.

He heard giggling behind him and turned to see Kody and Nick chatting. Kody's face was bright with laughter, and the look of love in Nick's eyes was more painful than Caleb wanted to admit. It wasn't that he was jealous, it was just that he was aware. People like he and Nick lived for a very long time, but the women they loved easily died away- their lives short and fragile. It was enough to cut him to his soul as he thought of the misery his friend would feel once she died.

Of course, some might think him negative. Most thought that being immortal was the best thing imaginable. Little could kill you and you could see the world change around you. But that was exactly why living so long was a bad thing. There was a time when he'd been so naïve as to thank the gods for his birthright. They'd soon given him a reason to regret such a thing. From the betrayal of those he protected to the death of his beloved Lillian, Caleb was sick of it. No, it was better stated that he was tired. He was tired of seeing the ones he called brothers and fought and bled for die around him while he lived another day.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Caleb thought about walking out the school's doors and never returning. He wanted to find a place to wait until the end, Adarian be damned.

"Hey, Cay!" Nick called by his locker, and Caleb hid a grimace. There was the reason why he couldn't just lay down and die somewhere. He had to protect Nick.

_There was always someone to protect_ , he reminded himself as he approached his charge. _Always something to fight for. When is it going to end?_

"Wanna go to the Triple B after school? I hear Bubba's got a 'real' zombie he's gonna use to teach people how to defend themselves against."

Caleb sighed and gave a genuine smile. "Sure."

_Not today._


End file.
